


Dating Like Young Teenagers Again

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, DBH Rarepairs Week, F/M, First Date, First Meeting, Hank Anderson Backstory, Hank Anderson Being Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson Has Issues, Hank Anderson Has Self-Esteem Issues, Hank Anderson In Love, Hank Anderson Is a Sweetheart, Hank Anderson Needs a Hug, Hank Anderson Still Hates His Wife, Hank Anderson Tries, Hank Anderson Whump, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Interracial Relationship, Love at First Sight, Mentioned Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Romantic Fluff, Rose Chapman Being Rose Chapman, Rose Chapman Deserves Happiness, Rose Chapman Deserves More Attention, Rose Chapman In Love, Rose Chapman Is A Fan, Rose Chapman Is A Sweetheart, Rose Chapman Is A Tease, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Hank Anderson is about to meet his TRUE true love. They are deciding to go on a date. Will it work out nicely for both of them equally? Hopefully, it does, especially for Hank's sake. I hope you all enjoy this!





	Dating Like Young Teenagers Again

Hank Anderson’s car was rumbling deeply as he was driving to his new lover’s, Rose Chapman’s, house. She only lived at least an hour or so away from him. When they first met when Connor was severely injured, she was kind enough to nurse him back to health. Her son, Adam Chapman, helped a bit too. Hank from that point on fell in love with the woman. It was pretty difficult to meet humans who always hated androids unlike himself, so it was pretty astonishing when he ended up having to meet someone like her. Hank was afraid to lose Connor because no mechanic was available at that lethal moment, so he set out to random homes to beg for help. What else could he have done? In the past, Connor would’ve not completely died because he would’ve had his backup clones to reconstruct his memories so he could live again. But now he can’t do that anymore. CyberLife had cut off any kind of communication with every single android because the workers couldn’t regain their control over the androids anymore. So, their company became obsolete for good. That was the reason why Hank was panicking to revive Connor’s life. Meeting Rose was a lucky move on his part and for Connor’s delicate life.

Finally, Hank parked his car on the familiar dirt driveway. The house was a simple white but extraordinary to admire. He was nervous and happy to meet her again and especially excited to meet her son as well. He felt curious- whilst walking towards their front door- as to what happened to Rose’s husband. Surely, he hadn’t left her like how his ex-wife left him, right? He saw every reason as to why his witch of a wife would leave him, but Rose is a sweetheart. How could she have lost him? Hopefully, he was thinking to himself, it wasn’t because of her husband cheating on her or something along those lines. He hoped he wouldn’t lose his cool and sprout a short temper while having his first date with her. This was definitely going to be a chance of a lifetime. Hank believed he wouldn’t ever find his true love again, but today was going to shoot that fact down for sure.

Hank hesitated for a few moments in front of the entrance, skimming all over the house’s appearance once more. His hands were sweaty when he knocked on the door and kept them clasped behind his back. He didn’t realize how much his posture was the same as Connor’s whenever the android was waiting for an answer. The door opened and Adam appeared to have made it there first before his mother.

“Hey, mom! Mr. Anderson is here! He kept his promise!” Adam sounded genuinely happy and excited when he saw who it was. Hank smiled at the childish reaction, but once Adam disappeared around the corner to fetch for her, he frowned with worry. What did Adam mean by that last sentence? Were there many other men who promised Rose they’d come and never bothered to care about it? Cause if that was the case, then he impelled himself to be extra polite and caring. He would do it so much that he wouldn’t dare recognize his old self.

“Oh, Hank! You’re here!” She was ecstatic to see him as she dashed towards him and almost jumped onto his chest. He was almost pummeled to the ground by her euphoric action. “O-Oh, I’m sorry!” She giggled as her face turned a bit red.

He regained his balance, then scratched the back of his neck and assured, “Ah, no worries, Rose. I guess someone still has some love for me once in a while.” He chuckled with his face turning slightly red as well.

She playfully slapped his shoulder as she let go of him. “_No!_ Lots of people _do_ care for you more than you could ever realize. Like me, Adam, and your android son. Um… what was his name again?”

“Connor. Connor Anderson.” Hank smiled as he thought more about his son with a surge of content he’d never thought he could contain.

“You are so thoughtful of everyone. _You adopted an android!_” She was gushing at the emotion that was displayed on Hank’s face.

“Well, I couldn’t help it! Do ya remember how much of a baby face he has?”

“Yes! I just wanted to squish it!” She made the gesture.

Hank laughed, then they entered the kitchen and sat down at the stylized dining table to get started on their date. There was fancy white napkins folded on display with two Chinese plates set up for both of them. It was such a rich-looking area that Hank couldn’t help but greatly admire the effort put into their first date. Perhaps, his heart had chosen wisely. Rose did tell him the first time they met that she and her son couldn’t afford much. So for her to just be rich for him was satisfying yet a bit worrisome. He didn’t care much for fancy-schmancy stuff, but the thought was nice.

“Do you like everything here so far?” Rose wondered.

“Yes, Rose. You’ve definitely gone a step above from what I expected.” He truthfully admitted.

“Good.” She sighed with relief as Adam took out the food and set it between them on the table.

“Thank ya, son.” Hank said.

“No problem, Mr. Anderson.” Adam looked giddy whenever Hank talked to him, then he sped away as if embarrassed for what he said.

“Eh, what did I do?” Hank looked confused.

“He’s _always_ wanted to meet you.” Rose explained. “You are a lieutenant who’s popular with his appearance on TV. Adam’s been _dying_ to see you again.”

“Well, at least _someone_ looks up to me.” Hank chuckled a little.

“_Hank?_ Do you need to be slapped again?” She smirked.

“Couldn’t dwell on it.” Hank smirked back.

Finally, they began to eat while they talked a bit more about themselves to each other. The food he ate was the best he’d ever eaten since… well… forever. He wondered how Rose learned to cook that perfectly.

“Amazin’ food!” Hank was pleasantly surprised. “Did ya cook this?”

“No. My son did.” She grinned proudly at the fact. “My husband used to be a chef until he… well… um… he died.”

‘Oh, so _that’s_ what happened to her husband.’ Hank thought as his face fell.

“Sorry, should I not have told you that?” She freaked out.

“No, that’s fine. I’ve been wonderin’ what happened to him anyways.” Hank assured.

“Well… now that you know about my husband,” That was the first time she acted hesitant, “what happened to your wife?”

“She’s my ex.” Hank grunted. “She left me when my-” He coughed a little as if trying to hide his sadness. “U-Um… my uh…”

"You don’t need to explain the rest if you’re not comfortable.” Rose interrupted.

“Nah, you told me about your husband. It wouldn’t be fair for you to not know about my ex-witch.” He spat out the last word with venom.

“It was not good, was it?” She muttered sadly whilst shaking her head.

“Yep, ya guessed right.” He grumbled. “She left me when my son, Cole, died in a car crash along with me. That other driver was drunk when it happened. Android doctors tried to save him, but couldn’t, so they had the human doctor take care of him. The problem was was that idiot was on Red Ice, so he failed on savin’ my son. A few days later, she blamed me and we had a huge fight. She left soon after. She left me with guilt and _a lot_ to drink. For years and years. Then Connor came into my life. I hated him at first, but I started warmin’ up to him after a while. He was the reason why I stopped drinkin’ after a long while of knowin’ him. His presence alone gave me a second chance in life. I think he’s fate at this point. Now, I met you and Adam. I feel that my future may not be uncertain anymore.” He couldn’t help but expose everything to her. He felt better when doing so, something his mind usually doesn’t want to admit.

“A true love would never leave their lover to suffer, especially if they don’t deserve it whatsoever. I have the feeling she would hate me if she were to meet me.”

“Since she’s heartless and cruel, then yeah, she would.” Hank growled.

They remained silent for a few moments.

“Well, at least we both are starting over.” Rose brightened up. “Dating you makes me feel like a teenager again.”

“Is _that_ supposed to be a compliment?” Hank raised an eyebrow.

She threw her head back and laughed her butt off.

Hank chuckled along with her.

“Well, if you _want_ it to, then yes.” Rose rubbed the tears from her eyes.

“Well, uh, how’s your farm goin’?” He changed the subject.

“It’s doing better than ever!” She sighed. “Adam and I have been eating more from it recently. This season has been good.”

“Well, the veggies are delicious.” Hank admitted his worst kind of food. “And I usually hate veggies.”

“True love changes a person, doesn’t it?” She giggled teasingly.

“Yep, ya turned me into a teenager again.” He joked. “Ya totally put some love into it.”

“Of course I would for _you.~_” She shot him loving eyes as she admired him up and down. He started to mentally freak out.

“U-Uh, it seems I have to leave now.” Hank stammered as he stood up.

“Oh,” Rose looked devastated as she got up as well, “You have to go now?”

“U-Uh!” Hank freaked out even more. “W-Well, I won’t go if ya don’t want me to!”

“If you do need to leave, I’ll allow you to.” She assured. “I just didn’t expect it to be so soon. Unless… you’re scared of me?”

“U-UM, TOTALLY _NOT!_” He was petrified at that point as she laughed the hardest she’d ever done. He quickly walked to the exit with her following him.

“Rose, it was great meetin’ ya.” He finally said after taking deep breaths.

“Yeah, it was nice.” She beamed as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him right on the lips. It lasted for a few seconds and she stopped. If it weren’t for his outer control, he surely would’ve fallen straight on his knees. His face was the reddest it ever was as her smirk wasn’t wavering in the slightest.

“W-W-Well, g-goodbye, R-Rose.” He was shaking a little in the hands as he tried to walk normally out through the front door. However, he turned around real quick, planted a swift kiss back on her lips, then sped to his old car within a jiffy.

Her face remained just as shocked as Hank’s did a moment ago. Then, her face blossomed into a smile of heaven.

Adam could’ve sworn he saw hearts from her eyes whilst watching from afar.


End file.
